Back to the Begining
by mschmnged
Summary: Albert gets tired of not understanding whats going in his life. runs back to Luna with Franz. Luna is known for bright lights and long nights.franzalbert get intimate around 5th chapter a little angsty. rape?
1. Let's Not Come Back At All

BACK TO THE BEGINNING

(UPDATED VERSION)

So I started this on a whim a year ago and began retouching it now. i feel there should be more franz/Albert. Now, I can never really make up my mind on who I want to be tops and who on bottoms cuz in the anime, franz acts tops most of the time yet is implied bottoms sometimes (who are you, my girlfriend) and he looks uke (bottoms). Yet albert acts uke yet looks seme (tops). So I decided to go with franz tops albert bottoms. Why? I thought to the 7 hour French movie of CoMC and Franz is totally Seme there and albert is unquestionably uke. Why? Albert= blonde hair, petite body, emo attitude like in anime. Franz= black hair, strong presence, doesn't act girly in the least! So if you don't like this pairing for the anime, imagine these descriptions instead! I own none of these characters, just their actions.

"Hey Franz?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we even here?"

"What?"

"Why are we here? Why don't we… just go somewhere or something…I don't know."

"Why?"

"Ugh…I just can't take it anymore. Can you? There's so much going on, I don't understand any of it yet it all seems to revolve around me. I feel like a pawn in some evil plot…"

"Um…"

"I just want to go…" Albert paused. Something occurred to him and he began to pace excitedly. "Like, back to Luna or something! I think that this all started after we got back from that place…"

"Um…Albert?"

"So let's go back to the beginning and start all over. If this all happened after we got back, then lets not come back at all. Let's go on a big life long adventure, just the two of us."

Frustrated and weary, Franz gave up. Albert was so close to the truth, yet no matter how many times he tried to explain it, Albert would never believe him and would only become angry. Franz hated it when Albert got angry with him.

"Common Franz! I'm sick of this! Lets just run away from it all! Let everyone else deal with it!"

"Albert, if we run away it will cause more problems…"

"For them, not for us! We'll be trouble free! That's all I want! I just don't care anymore! I can't do it without you Franz, common, let's run away together. Please?"

"You're making it sound like we're gonna elope or something…"

"If that's what it'll take to get you to come with me…"

"Shut up, don't say things like that." Franz sighed and looked out the smeary window pane. "…I'll go."

Albert smiled, lending him an outstretched hand. Franz looked at it resignedly. He knew it was to help him off the floor, but if felt more like an offer to seal the deal. He took the hand and stood. His bones ached and his mind was boggled, but that dumb smile… it got him every time.

"Thank you…friend."

Franz cringed and looked solemnly at his feet.

"Sure."

Albert ran down the stairs of their hideout, eager to leave, that dumb smile still on his face. Franz slowly followed, and upon turning off the lights, looked longingly inside. To go back… go back to childhood innocence, the state that Albert never left, would be bliss. Before vengeance, hate, love, uncertainty, and taboos… would going to Luna with Albert bring all that back? A warm hand entered his clammy one and tugged gently.

"Common, I have to pack!"

"Yeah, me too."

And they left, dissolving into the cold grey blankets of a misty morning.

***


	2. Dreams of 'Stuff'

"This is gonna be great!" Albert spun his over-stuffed luggage as he entered the room, simply ecstatic to be there.

"Albert have you ever thought of the fact that we can't keep this hotel room forever?"

"I know! But you sold your old house right? And you're a Baron! And as soon as my mom and dad die…"

"don't say things like that, you're too careless!"

"Whatever. We've got money though! We can look for a nice house and live there!"

"What if I find a wife and move out?"

"You won't."

"What makes you say that?"

Albert gave him a sly smile, dropping his suitcase on the bed.

"Because there's no way you'd leave me. You know I need you. You'd feel guilty and ask me to live with you again."

Franz blushed deeply at the sincere yet playful notion, "Albert, why…"

"Besides," Albert laughed, "there's no way you'd ever find a girl who'd want you! You're too uptight."

"Shut up, no I'm not! Besides! Who was it who got caught by bandits last time we were here??"

"Shut up"

"And all because of what? Some cute boy??"

"Shut up Franz! I didn't know!"

"Albert, you're too loos-ah! Hey!"

Red and irritated, Albert had thrown a pillow, hitting Franz square in the face.

"You're gonna shut up," he hissed, "buy us a house, and we're gonna live there and have a fun time like when we were little! You can go do baronly stuff and get more money and I'll cook and do house stuff and I'll get money by fixing people's bikes and stuff! AND WE'LL BE HAPPY!"

Silence. Both stood still staring at each other.

"Stuff?"

"OH SHUT UP!"

Albert chucked another pillow at Franz. It missed, but Franz stood still, blankly staring back.

"Aren't you gonna say something? Do something?? Common Franz, I know you hate me now! Why don't you go back to Paris and be with the rest of them, huh?? God, I hate you! I hate all of you, none of you understand! You don't care about me, none of you do! No one asked where I was going! No one chased after me! No one cared! No one… my Dad only cares about his job…my mom…my friends have betrayed me… she's marring him… the Count doesn't want me either… and you…you don't want to be here. You don't want anything to do with me. You left. You left me behind, remember? Secrets and all that. The Count…the Count…" Albert began to cry. His knees gave in and his hands fell limp at his side. Head hung, tears dripped on his thighs, leaving circles of a darker color.

Franz dropped beside him, grasping his shoulders.

"Albert…" he wanted to say something, yet nothing of worth came to mind, so he leaned back against the wall and drew the sobbing teenager into his arms. Albert's body leaned in heavy and shook with every sob, tears splattering down Franz's loose shirt. Franz pet Albert's head, allowing him to tug at his shirtfront to get closer.

"Shhhhh…Albert, shhhhh…"

"Just say something," Albert choked, "not just my name…"

"What do you want me to say? I can't think of anything appropriate."

The boy hiccupped.

"Say anything."

Franz turned his head to the window pane. The sky was a cold grey again. The cloud seemed to follow them wherever they went.

"Franz, please."

Franz flushed, dropping his gaze to the floor.

"Um… Albert, we shall live your dream. I'll buy us a nice little house, maybe right outside the town…" Albert had stopped crying and was now listening intently, though his grasp on Franz did not loosen. "…and I'll go do 'baronly stuff' and bring home lots of money… and you'll cook so well and fix things with such expertise that you'll open a shop… and someday a cute girl will buy something from you and you'll fall in love and leave with her…"

"NO!"

"What?"

Albert sat up, still close to Franz, and looked at him with an such an intense look that it even made Franz draw back in fear of what he might do.

"I won't leave! I told you! We'll live together forever!"

Franz started at his red face in wonderment.

"Are you listening to me Franz?? I won't fall in love! Never again!"

"Why not?"

"…!" Albert stiffened, walls drawn up in his eyes to hide his thoughts. Yet he always failed to do so since the walls always seemed to be made of glass.

"Albert, you can't keep yourself from loving ever again just because she's marring someone else."

"No that's not…!"

"So what? The Count? Is that it? The Count turns you down and you don't ever want to love again? He did the right thing. You're much too young for him and you're both guys. It'd be taboo."

"So is that why you won't love me?"

Silence. Both still, both sets of eyes locked on one another.

"What?"

"Because we're both guys?? Because it'd be taboo?? Is that it??"

"…A-Albert-"

"I'm right, aren't I? I'm not as dumb as you think Franz!" Albert began to cry again as he yelled this, yet did not look away. His words began to fade; "I…I can tell…"

Franz was speechless. His mouth agape and his eyes wide. There was nothing left to do. Nothing he could possibly think of to do.

Yet Albert knew what he wanted, and knew he had the means to take it. Clumsily, he leaned forward and paused, his head slightly tilted. Hot breath enveloped their faces as they panted in waiting. But Franz couldn't wait any longer.

***


	3. Irresponsible

His lips were chapped, but it didn't matter, Albert was deliriously happy. Their lips mingled hungrily, moving to an unheard tune. Albert felt Franz grab the back of his neck, drawing him closer, and allowed himself to awkwardly fall upon Franz's chest, grasping at the folds of his shirt. Albert moaned as the older boy pressed his tongue into his mouth and laid his other hand on Albert's tear soaked thigh, rubbing vigorously. Greeting the other tongue, they danced to that unheard tune then vanished into their own mouths once more as the lips mashed against each other, with more want and need than ever before.

Caught up in the moment, Albert wrapped an arm around Franz's neck, pulling himself up closer to the kiss. Softly, he bit the bottom of Franz's lip. Franz froze. Albert continued to kiss him, to encourage him, but Franz did not respond. Instead he broke off the kiss and pushed Albert off of him.

He watched as Franz wiped the saliva from his lips and walked away to the bathroom door, wrenching it open. Albert felt his eyes scrunching up as if they were going to cry again. Trying to hold the tears back, he looked questionably at his new roommate.

"Franz…I thought…"

"You're drunk." Franz kept his eyes so low to the floor you could only see his furrowed brow. "I am too. We're being irresponsible. You don't really love me and I don't really love you. Get some sleep. I'm gonna take a shower."

Shocked beyond words, Albert began to stand up to coax those thoughts from his mind, but Franz turned from him and said, "Don't follow me." And left Albert crumpled on the floor, to cry.

***


	4. Drawstring Drinks

Albert awakened. Unable to see, he knew the night to be late.

His other senses grew keen from the lack of sight, and Albert could hear the shuffle of tired feet across the floor. He assessed that the sound of the bathroom door must have woken him. He waited.

Albert heard the clinks of glass from the mini bar and multiple gulps and a concluding sigh.

Franz appeared to be drinking the whole bottle.

More shuffling.

Then more glass and gulps.

Another sigh.

Mumbled cuss words.

The sheets rustled softly as they were yanked back, leaving Albert exposed to the chilly air. He curled up slightly, groaning.

The bed seemed to rock violently as Franz maneuvered himself into a comfortable spot, shifting for an eternity.

Albert grabbed his side of the sheets and yanked them up to recover his warmth.

"Oh." Franz murmured, "You're awake…"

More sounds of Franz shifting filled the room. Suddenly Albert felt the warmth of a nude body pressed against him. A blush spread across Albert's skin and he froze up in shock. An arm slipped around his stomach, the fingertips tracing a damp path down his side to his navel. Hot breath cloaked his neck as a chilled nose nuzzled up into his hair, lips lightly brushing his skin.

Unable to bear the contact, Albert pushed away and turned to face his molester.

"What are you doing Franz??"

Franz appeared to be completely sloshed; his bright eyes drooped, a red burned on his cheeks and a sly smile sat fixated on his face. Albert had never seen him this way before, and found himself ogling his friend in disbelief.

"What? You said you wanted this right? Common Albert, you seemed fine with it earlier..."

"Yeah, but you told me to stop! You didn't want… this."

Franz propped his head up on his hand and his other one reached out to trace patterns on Albert's exposed chest.

"Now why would I do that…?"

"You said we were drunk!"

"But we weren't."

"No, but you are now!"

"Soooo…" Franz drawled, his finger now fiddling with Albert's pajama drawstrings. "It doesn't matter if I'm drunk or not, you still want this. Oh no, that's right, you want the Count to screw you, not me. I'm just a substi-"

"Shut up, that's not true!"

"So you do like me. So you want me to do this gay stuff to you then?"

"Don't call it that! Just forget it Franz! I don't like it when you're drunk!"

Franz pouted. He sighed. He pulled the knot in the drawstring pants loose.

"Stop that Franz! Go to sleep! We're not doing anything tonight! Or… or any other night!"

"Whatever" Franz grunted, letting his hand stroke Albert's thigh. Albert slapped the hand away and turned, lying back down to sleep.

Nothing happened. Satisfied, Albert closed his eyes, yet they soon popped open again when he felt the same hand slither around his side and disappear under the hem of his loose pants.

"Ah! Hey! I said stop it Franz! I mean it!" Albert snatched the wrist and yanked it out from his slacks, yet the persistent hand grabbed Albert's side and forced him on his back. Franz hovered surreptitiously above him, a wide smirk on his face. The look in his eyes scared Albert, knowing he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

***


	5. AristoCrass

"F-franz? Your not…yourself…"

"Of coarse not dumbass, I'm drunk."

Albert flinched as a tepid finger violated his navel, swirling in circles. Slapping the hand away, Albert looked up at Franz with a 'cut-it-out' look written all over his face.

Franz frowned. His brow furrowed. His eyes narrowed.

This look on his face scared Albert even more; his eyes looked as if they were about to grow teeth and devour him whole. He shivered as he became less confident; his friend was unreadable.

Suddenly, Franz struck Albert's face openhanded.

And instant burn emanated from his face, his wide eyes watering. Slowly turning to face the enraged, intoxicated baron, Albert, flabbergasted, delicately touched the cheek which had been slapped.

"F-franz?? W-why…?"

"Shut up and take it."

"What??"

"Albert," Franz slurred, grabbing a handful of the viscount's hair, "you're such a whiney little bitch."

Forcing the speechless Albert's head to the side, Franz lunged forward and sank his teeth into his delicate neck, gnawing violently. Albert gasped in alarm, struggling as he felt an I-tooth pierce the flesh. Franz chuckled into the fresh sore, lapping up a droplet of blood, then traced his tongue up the neck, across the jaw line, and into the gasping mouth of the struggling aristocrat.

Franz was a pro. His vexing muscle twisted in an utterly perverse way across the gums and deep into the gorge of the innocent. Hot saliva beaded at the torn corners of Albert's mouth, mixing with the blood. Teeth clashed in a fight between the two, and breath escaped them both.

Albert winced; his irritated eyes began to scream.

/no! / His inner voice echoed in volume, /I won't cry! Dammit, I won't! /

Biting back whatever tears that hadn't spilled yet, his vision began to clear, only to distinguish two fierce unforgiving pupils staring into his own.

Albert recognized the stare as unforgiving yet was confused on what he had to be asked pardon of. In fact he was confused of everything. The very protective shell of his psyche had begun splinter, as if Franz's very breath and spit were a drug inducing him into a state of delusion. Everything had blurred except what was to be the center of his focus; those callous eyes.

The ideas of tears were soon forgotten as Franz buried and dragged his long nails down Albert's forearms. The offended arm quickly withdrew to Albert's chest as he shrieked, only to have it torn away above his head along with the other.

"God dammit Al, can't you just fuckin'…" Franz ripped his own belt from his hips and attempted to bind Albert's arms to the bedpost. Seeing that his legs were temporarily free, Albert took the opportunity and kicked ferociously to gain freedom.

"Sit the fuck still, dammit!!" Franz slashed at Albert's face with the belt, a satisfying mark surfacing immediately. Quickly finishing his task, Franz returned to the shivering, yet ultimately, unmoving body.

"Would you like a drink Albert?"

"…"

Still unable to get his eyes to focus, Albert struggled not to make eye contact.

"No? Well I do." Franz swaggered back to the mini bar and brought back another bottle of whiskey.

"You sure you don't want any?" Franz took a deep swig of the toxic liquid, drowning his perception and coating his voice in alcohol.

"Cuz I think you do…"

Albert yelped in shock as the chilly whiskey was suddenly emptied on his torso, staining his white slacks as it dribbled down his torso.

"Ah!! Fa-franz!!"

"mmm…" Franz threw himself onto Albert, quickly lapping up the bitter alcohol from his navel.

"You taste delicious…" his wicked tongue darted out and traced sticky symbols on Albert's virgin stomach.

"Ooooh…no, Franz~! It's gross! Stop it!! ahhh!" breathing suddenly didn't come natural to Albert, he had forgotten the very pattern, it became more of an irregular pant. His vision not only blurred, but swirled and twisted to the same movement of his molester's tongue. His own body began to spaz out of control as Franz's tongue trailed lower and lower, down to the rim of his pants.

Suddenly Franz growled in rage and ripped the slacks from Albert's writhing legs, wrenching a distressed howl from deep within the teen's throat. The howls and screams continued as Franz drove his nails into Al's tender thighs, yanking them apart.

"You pervert," he laughed, "you've got a hard-on."

Teeth clenched, Albert's face burned in shame. He tugged and bucked as hard as he could to free himself of his binds, but the belt held fast and cut into his delicate wrists.

"Stop it Franz!" anger began to course through every word, his eyes flaring with rage and perplexity.

Albert had finally been driven over the edge.

"This isn't like you! You're drunk dammit! So stop it already!!"

Franz stared. His hair was disheveled, his eyes unfocused, blood smeared on his lips, and his body red with excitement, erect. A true beast in the making.

"Albert…"

"Just stop it, ok Franz? I can't bide my damn time anymore, I can't… I can't hold out anymore hope! You're the last person!! The last damn person that I can…"

Suddenly the intoxicated haze over Franz's eyes cleared for a moment's time, trying to show Albert the real Franz again.

"Albert?" he moved closer in concern.

But Albert couldn't see anything. He had shut his eyes again. He didn't know what was there presently and he didn't care, he was too paranoid of the look that was there before.

"Albert…?"

"f…" more blood dripped from his chapped lips as he bit down hard to keep from opening his eyes.

"Albert??"

"F…" a vivid scarlet tinged with blue colored his face as he struggled not to scream.

"Albert what…?"

" FUCK!!!"

***


	6. Unrequited Activities

"FUCK!"

"A-Albert??"

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!"

Albert thrashed violently against the bed, throwing everything into disarray.

"Uh…"

"Fuck…it's supposed to… it wasn't supposed to…"

Franz wavered drunkenly above the body he had bound, his droopy eyes staring in diluted shock.

"I ran away…I ran away, dammit! Fuck! It followed me, it fucking followed me…i…i…"

His breathing raged and hissed through his teeth as he went into another tantrum of flailing so brutal he managed to free his arms of the belt that held him.

"NO NO NO NO NO! FUCK! SHIT! FUCK IT ALL!"

"Al…al I think…"

Suddenly a rampant foot caught Franz in the stomach, wrenching all he breath out of him.

"SHUT UP! SCREW YOU! GODDAMN IT!"

Franz looked up from his aching torso at the screaming boy, and it seemed his inner demon had been kicked back into him.

"Enough" he hissed.

"ARGHHH! ARGHHHHH!"

"I said ENOUGH!"

With iron hands Franz wrestled with the fit of temper, pinning the boy's biting hands and legs beneath him. Albert bucked in desperation, his eyes still slammed shut, but it seemed hopeless as Franz ground him back to the mattress.

Though they grunted and growled as loud as animals in their fight for dominance, a small rattling noise in the distance managed to catch their ears. Albert noticed it much sooner, having sobriety on his side, but it didnt take Franz long. Despite being tangled in each other, as if on a silent agreement they both paused, and glared across the room. The doorknob quivered in a tell-tale way, announcing the intruder on the other side. Glaring florescent light spilled through the widening crack and rushed into their wide frightened eyes.

"Um, excuse me i dont mean to intrude but, um… s-some other guests were, um, complaining about the noise from t-this room, and um you never answered so i was forced to use my key…"

Squinting, the young men could make out the shadowed form for what must be one of the hotel employees or managers. More shadowed forms peeked out behind him, curious neighbors most likely. The man stayed outside the room but leaned into the darkness curiously. With an alarming growl, Franz untangled himself and pushed away from the bed towards the disheveled mini bar. He yanked one of the few full bottles left, a fine brandy, swaggered to the gossiping hallway door, and took a large swig of the amber right in the uniformed man's face.

"o-others were a bit c-concerned" The personnel stuttered, leaning away from the man who had suddenly lunged at him from the darkness.

"a-a-about the, uh, activities g-going on s-so…"

"ACTIVITES???"

The hall of people jumped back as a bomb of glass and booze exploded at their slippered feet. Franz had retreated back into the dark of the room to cuss and no sooner darted back out, a startling look of rage smeared on his face.

"ACTIVIES??!! How can there be any 'ACTIVIES' going on in here when you prudes come bursting in interrupting my 'ACTIVIES'?!"

"F-Franz! Stop it!" Albert had hastily wrapped a wrinkled bed sheet around himself and ran over to restrain the beast, no matter his previous losses. Trying to hold back his arms were like trying to bend an oak tree, Franz was still strong despite his inebriation.

The skittish employee and guests looked on, frightened, as Franz howled in rage and sent Albert smashing into a wall. Dazed, Albert stumbled to the floor.

"GET OFF ME YOU FAGGOT WHORE!"

Franz screeched, further and further provoked, climaxing in fury.

A pudgy yet luxurious woman took a shaky step forward;

"That is enough young man! Stop mistreating that boy…dear lord!" she stopped in shock as Albert's bruised and scratched body became more apparent to her, "What have you done to him??"

"None of your fat-assed business, you old cunt!"

"E-Excuse me??"

"In case you didn't hear me the first time," Franz hissed, carelessly grabbing a fistful of Albert's tousled hair, "I haven't finished shit with him yet!"

"F-Franz!" He cried, crawling on his knees to wherever Franz forced his head. Yet his captor didnt listen for he was too busy fumbling about for more alcohol bottles.

"Now why don't you all PISS OFF and mind your own fucking business??! You have sex your way, we'll have it ours!"

Another glass bottle shattered at the specter's feet.

"y-you rapist!"

"Rapist? RAPIST??" me?! Ha! For your information, lady, he likes it like that! Or did you not see his fucking erection?! It's right there!"

He tore the bed sheet from Albert's waist without releasing his handful of hair. Again Albert cried out and tried to hide himself, yet Franz's firm grip on him made it impossible. The crowd scattered as more bottles crashed to the floor.

"Fucked up, isn't he??! Ha ha ha!"

Franz yelled after them as he slammed the door and locked it, this time stuffing a chair under the knob as well. Laughing to himself, he fumbled about trying to find Albert and soon tripped over his crumpled sobbing self. Grabbing his arm, the Baron dragged the desperate boy back to the bed.

"no! no, dont! stop it!" Albert cried, digging his nails into the carpet as he was heaved up onto the mattress, "they'll be back!"

"All the more reason to get down to business my little bear…"

Franz quickly restrained Albert's flapping arms and buckled them to the bed once more, much tighter than the last time. Albert screamed at the compression, sure that if he moved too much, something would snap. Chuckling, Franz licked his chops and dragged his hands roughly across Albert's attentive skin, yet paused when he seized his semi-hard cock.

"well shit Albert!" he snarled, "So much for making a point back there, how was she supposed to see how hard you are if you're hardly hard at all??"

"Stop it! let go! This isn't like you! Ah!"

The hand that had grabbed his cock was now a steel trap around his neck, pushing far too much on his windpipe.

"How do you know?? How do you fucking know?? All that shit I used to be just as well could have been an act! Maybe this is the real me… now no more crazy stunts, ok? We've got to get to work…"

***


End file.
